


Shazam Movie Review and Inspired Fanart

by look_turtles



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 15:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Loved Shazam!





	Shazam Movie Review and Inspired Fanart

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipM4LLJ9qm33xQycvP8Ai5W6AT4mdXX8n2i6qUHe4HpuiYa0r-VPcC99f2YasiVJ6Q?key=eUxKRTduWWJQa2dvZXNIcWExSllPY1NBUHFEZkhB&source=ctrlq.org)

The background colors of red and blue are inspired by Billy and Freddy’s superhero outfits. I love those two. They really do argue like an old married couple.

* * *

**Movie Review**

I’ll be the first admit that I’m more of a Marvel than a DC fan, but I love Shazam. I love how they combined comedy with action; quite the change from the other DC films that tend to be dark and gritty.

I’ve loved Zachary Levi since Chuck and he makes a great Shazam. He really captured Billy’s kiddness.

Speaking of kids, Darla is so precious. My favorite scene of her’s was when she thought she saved Santa.

Love the found family trope.

As someone with a disability, I really liked that Freddy used a crutch (a Lofstrand crutch for those who want to know) it was nice seeing a disabled character in a movie who isn’t the evil.

Apparently, Billy and Freddy’s shipname is Freebat which is better than Sonman which sounds like a C-list superhero.


End file.
